Various types of removable torque transfer starters for engines are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a removable torque transfer starter for engine that includes a housing releasably attachable to an engine, wherein torque is transferred to a crank axle of the engine internally relative the housing, whereby an operator need not apply an external torque to start the internal combustion engine, but may depress a start button and securely support the device being started. The purpose of the present invention is to remove the necessity of an internal starter and battery from various internal combustion devices to alleviate the weight penalty, bulk, and other factors.